Descendants
The Descendants are the students whose ancestors were on the expedition team with Robert Frobisher-Smythe . The decendents were revealed to be Joy Mercer, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, and Patricia Williamson (and any of their family members). They turned out to be very important. The whole school was made for them and they are on a Candy Scholarship (named for Eric Sweet). They were needed to awaken Frobisher, and needed to stop Frobisher’s plans to wake Ammut. Their ancestors take over their bodies when needed. Piper Williamson and Poppy Clarke and any other unknown brothers and sisters are also descendants. This means that Willow Jenks is also a descendant, as she is distantly related to Joy - Willow's Great Grandmother's brother is Joy's Great Grandfather. KT Rush is also a descendant but not one needed for the ceremony, because she was descended from Robert Frobisher-Smythe himself, rather than those on his expedition. This is why she did not do any of the things the other descendants did (EG: speaking in their sleep, drawing, or having a family lullaby); because she was not needed to complete the ceremony. Clues Speaking in their sleep. Jerome and Alfie were seen by Fabian and Eddie sitting up on their bed repeating the chant "slobmys eht wollof", which Eddie later figured out is Follow the Symbols backwards. Joy was later seen chanting and KT and Mara mention that Patricia was too. They spoke faster when Frobisher came closer. Willow did not do this because she is only semi-descended from a member of the expedition party, and doesn't qualify as a descendent. Piper and Poppy may have chanted too, but they were not shown. Drawing In an art lesson the four descendents began to draw something they had no control over. The drawing was a clue. Lullaby All the descendents were all taught a song when they were kids, the lyrics were clues for finding the pieces of the Staff of Osiris. After the line, "There is just one thing you'll need" they each have a different line, which is a different clue as to where the pieces are. Lyrics: Upstairs Downstairs Outside in Always search to conquer sin High and low in dale and hill Seek ye all to mend all ill There is just one thing you'll need ''Clarke Family: In the parlour the lines will lead'' Lewis Family: '''The lodges heights are hot indeed ''Mercer/Jenks Family: In the place of rest you will succeed'' ''Williamson Family: 'In the summer house beneath the weeds Willow was taught the lullaby by her Grandfather, so Sibuna no longer need to ask Joy to find her clue. Willow knowing the lullaby leads to her learning she is distantly related to Joy. Patricia couldn't remember the lullaby from her family, so Eddie video-chatted with Piper to see if she knew the lyrics. Eclipse Caroline Denby, Victor and Mr. Sweet tricked all of the Descendents into doing what they called an "Eclispe project", which was really the ceremony to wake Robert. Mrs. Denby made the four students stay in the Gatehouse, threatening them with failing History and consequently being expelled if they didn't comply. While trapped in the Gatehouse, Patricia recieved a text from KT telling her that she, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy, were the descendents, not KT. Patricia and Alfie then realized that they were the ones needed for the ceremony. Patricia and Alfie kept telling the other Descendents that this was a trick, but Jerome and Joy didn't believe them. Alfie tries to uncover the tank to confirm the story, but Mrs. Denby had put a Grandfather Clock in the place of the tank, leading to Jerome and Joy doubting them. When they did the ceromony Eddie stole the bracelet, and both the kids and the adults thought it had failed. Mrs Denby convinced Mr Sweet to expel all the students, though when she learned Robert was awake she made him revoke the decision as she felt it drew attention to the school; the other Anubis House students were leading a "Save the Anubis Five" protest. Nursery Rhyme The Rhyme was a clue which led the descendents to the Staff of Osiris. Mrs. Denby tricks the students into finding the Staff by using a false phonograph recording to convince them it is need to stop Ammut. When they find the Staff the adults need it, as it necessary for Ammut to rise. The Descendants : Alfie Lewis : Patricia Williamson : Jerome Clarke : Joy Mercer : Willow Jenks (Semi-Descendant) : Piper Williamson* (Unknown) : Poppy Clarke* (Unknown) : KT Rush** (Not Needed) : 'Note: '* Means that though these characters were descendants as they belonged to the same families as the others but they were not involved in the ceremony. : 'Note: '** Means that this character was a descendant of Robert Frobisher-Smythe, not those on his expedition, so they were not needed for the ceremony, and did not do any of the things the other descendants did. Trivia *Patricia and Joy are best friends and Jerome and Alfie are best friends. *It is possible that their families kept in touch over the years. *Those who attend the boarding school are all on the same scholarship (The Candy Scholarship). Candy was relevant to being a name for Sweet, as in Mr. Sweet, the Seeker. *Those needed for the ceremony have somehow been involved with the mystery before. *Alfie and Patricia are in Sibuna, Joy was in Sibuna, and Jerome is involved with the mystery from time to time. Category:House of Anubis Category:Groups